


Mine

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Marks, Omega!Nick, Restrained Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick and Lucifer mate.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written as a fill for the Mating Square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Nick gasped as Lucifer pushed him up against the wall, hungrily devouring his mouth as the Alpha wedged a knee between the Omega’s legs.

“Alpha, please,” Nick moaned, knotting his fingers into Lucifer’s hair.

“Are you sure, little Omega?” Lucifer breathed.

“We have waited twenty two long years, Luce,” Nick moaned. “We’ve wanted this since we were children, no matter our presentations. You’re the only Alpha for me.”

Lucifer nipped along Nick’s lower lip as he spoke. “And you’re the only Omega I’ve ever wanted,” he whispered. “People will talk.”

“People do little else,” Nick shrugged. “Mate me. Knot me. I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

“Oh, I will,” Lucifer breathed. “Bedroom, now.”

The twins ran to the bedroom, pausing to have Lucifer pin Nick to the wall in heated kisses and to remove clothes every couple feet. By the time Lucifer had picked Nick up and thrown him onto their plush queen sized bed, they were both naked as the day they were born, and Lucifer crawled over his younger twin, capturing his lips and wrists, pinning the Omega effectively to the bed.

Nick arched up into his brother’s mouth and hold, kissing deeply. His legs spread and he wrapped them around Lucifer’s waist, feeling their cocks rub against each other and he shuddered, a gush of slick leaking out of him.

“Such a needy little Omega,” Lucifer cooed, kissing his twin’s throat as he kept his wrists pinned above him, feeling Nick struggle and writhe underneath of him. They both loved it when Nick was able to struggle against Lucifer’s strong grip. For one thing, it fueled Lucifer’s passion for his twin brother. Two, Nick loved the way he’s able to rut against Lucifer when he’s struggling and feeling his brother make sure he was against the bed, right where he wanted, it excited him.

“Alpha, please,” Nick whispered, tilting his head back and exposing his neck.

“In a little bit, little one,” Lucifer soothed, kissing Nick’s lips. He tilted Nick’s hips up a little bit and used one hand to pin his Omega down and the other to tease at his entrance. “Fuck, you’re so wet, little Omega. So needy for your Alpha’s cock. You need me badly, don’t you?”

“Alpha, please,” Nick whimpered. “Fuck me, Alpha. Want your knot.”

“I know, little one,” Lucifer whispered, slipping two fingers into Nick’s hole and groaning as his fingers were sucked into his twin’s body with ease. “Such a greedy little one. You just sucked two of my fingers in like they were nothing.”   
Nick moaned, his wrists flexing underneath Lucifer’s hand, as if trying to escape. His hips stuttered in an irregular rhythm, trying to fuck himself open on Lucifer’s fingers.

“What’s that, little Omega?” Lucifer cooed. “Want more?”

“Yes, please, Alpha, want your cock, need your knot filling me up,” Nick whined, squirming. 

Lucifer ducked his head down to take a deep breath, watching as he slid a third finger in beside the first two and curled them. His brother begging was almost always his undoing. “Like that, baby?”

“Cock, Alpha, please, need your- ALPHA!” Nick cried out, Lucifer’s slender fingers finding his prostate and pressing down on it.

“You do need me, don’t you?” Lucifer asked, withdrawing his fingers and licking them clean, eyes fluttering closed as he tasted Nick’s slick and essence. Nick was the sweetest tasting man he’s ever met.

The two had tried to see other people, but it didn’t work. None of them worked. They loved each other too much, and everyone who knew them saw that.

“Alpha, please,” Nick begged, hips rocking back on nothing.

Lucifer positioned his cock at Nick’s entrance and he began to slowly press into the Omega, groaning as the slick, tight heat engulfed his length. Nick trembled, moaning loudly and he kissed away his sounds of pleasure, using his free hand to pull Nick closer while at the same time keeping his wrists pinned to the bed above him.

Nick whined and bucked his hips, but Lucifer didn’t give up the slow pace until he was completely inside of his twin. Nick’s legs locked themselves around the small of Lucifer’s back, and once his brother let his wrists go, he wound them underneath Lucifer’s arms, preparing himself.

“Ready, little Omega?” Lucifer asked softly, nosing into Nick’s neck.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Fuck me, Alpha. Knot me. Mate me. Make me yours.”

Lucifer needed no further permission and he began slamming into Nick.

Nick screamed and held onto Lucifer tightly, panting and whimpering against the skin of his shoulder, head falling back in pleasure as Lucifer made sure he wouldn’t be able to walk after this.

Lucifer’s fingers curled around Nick’s hips and he began using Nick’s writhing underneath of him to his advantage, using force to fuck Nick hard and fast, just the way the younger twin liked it. There were going to be bruises later, but neither of them cared.

Nick babbled and moaned, nails clawing down Lucifer’s back as they fucked like animals.

All too soon, or so it felt to Lucifer, his knot was pressing against Nick’s hole and he moaned. Popping a knot in Nick was the best feeling on Earth. “Ready?” he whispered against Nick’s skin, licking the area he wanted to bite.

“If you don’t bite me, I’ll kill you,” Nick threatened almost pathetically, whimpering as he felt Lucifer’s knot press against his rim. “Alpha, please.”

That was the last thread of Lucifer’s self control, and he bit down on Nick’s neck, moaning as he tasted the blood on his lips and his knot push into Nick, tying them together as he came.

Nick screamed from the combined sources of pleasure, digging his nails and heels hard into Lucifer’s back as he stained their stomachs, eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy.

When the last tremor passed through Nick and he laid still, Lucifer pushed himself up to look down at his new mate, beaming proudly at how fucked out his little Omega looked.

Nick hummed lazily and blinked lazy eyes up at Lucifer. “Mmm,” he moaned happily.

“Feeling good, mate?” Lucifer asked happily.

“I’m feeling like I’m on cloud nine, Luce,” Nick replied, leaning up slightly to kiss Lucifer sweetly, licking his own blood from his lips. “I love you, my Alpha.”

“And I, you, my little Omega,” Lucifer whispered tenderly. “Mine, now and forever.”

Nick sighed happily and closed his eyes.

“Get some sleep, we’ll clean up when my knot goes down,” Lucifer promised.

“Mmkay,” Nick whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
